Dragon Ball: Saiyan Androids
by Saiyan God.101
Summary: Third Installment of the Dragon Ball Series. Its been 10 months since Pan defeated Koori and saved Planet Vegeta and now she has to go back to school! But it seems Shinigami has other ideas. I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or any of its characters apart from my OC's. Read A New Hero and Return of The Cold Empire before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sleeping Evil

18 year old Pan Son was slowly flying to her school in Satan City with a black bag pack over her shoulders. It's been 10 months since the whole Cold Empire fiasco and to Pan's distaste, Videl and Gohan insisted that Pan goes back to school. At first Pan was completely against the idea until she heard that Chase will be there.

I content sigh past through Pan's lips as she thought of her boyfriend. After coming back to earth the two Saiyans bond grew even stronger to the point where their parents had to limit the amount of time they spend with each other saying; "We don't want things to get out of hand!"

"**Whatever that's suppose to mean."** Pan thought. Someone tapped her on the back gaining her attention. She turned around the see Marron floating behind her with a cheeky smile on her face. "Hey Marron, How's the training going?" She asked. Marron flew alongside her. "It's going great. I can do the Destructo Disk perfectly now!" Marron said cheerfully.

Pan smiled. "That's great news!" she said. "Hey, have you heard about the new beach resort that Bulma brought?" Marron asked. Pan groaned. "Yeah, Bulla and Lexi are having a beach party over there today!" she said. Marron gave Pan a confused look. "Why don't you sound happy about it?" she asked.

"I have to go to school!" Pan whined with comical tears in her eyes, making Marron chuckle. "What a shame! But you'll be able to come round after school, so It's not all that bad." Marron said with a laugh. Pan smiled. "I guess your right. Chase will be starting school today too. I just hope Grace can keep her hands off him." Pan said with a slight growl in her voice. "Don't worry about it. I'd better go, don't wanna miss that party!" Marron said, blasting off towards Capsule Corp.

Pan waved goodbye then blasted off towards her school.

…

Shinigami walked slowly through an underground passage with a devious smirk across her face. She came across a door that said keep out with and "R, R" sign hidden underneath it. "Naughty boy, Dr. Gero. You've been keeping secrets from us, haven't you?" She said with a dark chuckle while charging up an energy blast. She blasted the door open creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Shinigami found herself in a big dark room. She found the lights and turned them on, grinning evilly when she saw two big capsule pods on one side and another two on the opposite side of the room. In the middle on the far side of the room was an even larger capsule pod.

Shinigami walked towards the capsule and wiped the dust off of the glass revealing a beautiful teenage face which looked to be sleeping with her long spiky black locks flowing around in the capsule. Shinigami chuckled darkly with a huge smirk on her face. "Time to wake up, old friends." She said.

…

Pan ran down the school corridor panting heavily. "Damn it! I didn't know I was this late!" She cried as she ran to her classroom and panted heavily. "Sorry Pan, you didn't make it this time… again! Maybe next time." A female voice said. Pan looked up to see a curvaceous women with her hair tied into a bun and big maroon eyes. She wore a red blouse and a blue knee length skirt with black high heels. She had an amused smile on her face.

"20 minutes late Pan. I'll be expecting you here after school." The women said making Pan groan in distress. "Whatever you say, Ms Yoshi." Pan said sarcastically as she made her way to the top row. She could vaguely hear Grace snickering. "Loser." She whispered to her friends as Pan walked past but Pan chose to ignore it knowing she could easily break her jaw.

Pan sat next to a cheerful girl with black hair and red highlights and slanted dark green eyes. She wore a black top with a red lightning bolt. She wore a short pink skirt and knee high boots. She also wore a belt that had chains hanging from it. The girl smiled at Pan. "Hey Pan! Where have you been? It's been pretty boring without you around." The girl asked.

Pan chuckled nervously. "Family vacation, Crystal." Pan replied. Crystal stared at Pan before shrugging. "By the way, Gary's staring at ya." She told her while glaring at the boy. Pan scoffed. "Let him stare. I'm taken anyway." Pan blurted out. Crystal stared at her with wide eyes. Before she could scream it out Pan covered her mouth and gestured her to be quiet before releasing her.

"You have a boyfriend!" Crystal whispered. Pan nodded. "We met during my vacation." Pan told her. "Is it someone I know?" Crystal asked. Pan shook her head making Crystal pout.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ms Yoshi opened the door and in walked and to Chase. He was wearing a black T-shirt that failed to hide his muscles. He wore blue jeans and black sneakers with a flame design on it. His tail was wrapped securely around his waist. Pan's eyes bulged out at the sight of him and she started dribbling without releasing it.

"Damn. He's hot!" Crystal whispered. "Everyone, This is Chase! He's new here, so treat him with respect." Ms Yoshi told them. "Chase you can sit anywhere you like." Ms Yoshi said. Chase nodded and made his way towards where Pan was.

"Your dribbling." He muttered quietly with a small smile, knowing only Pan could hear him. Pan's face went red in embarrassment and she hastily wiped the dribble off her face. Chase was almost at the top when a hand grabbed his wrist. Chase looked back to see Grace staring at him with half lidded eyes.

"Why don't you sit next to me, pretty boy?" She asked pulling Chase into the empty seat next to him. Chase looked back at Pan who was currently glaring menacingly at the back of Grace with her eyes flashing emerald green before going back to their original colour. Chase gave her a reassuring smile which eased her temper a little bit.

…

Lexi was relaxing in the hot sun at Capsule Corp in the new beach resort that Bulma brought recently along with the other girls all wearing bikinis and the men in shorts. Lexi tensed when she felt Pan's energy level rising and falling constantly. Lexi looked at Bulla and her mother who a worried expression on her face. "What do you think is wrong with her? She's nearly at the brink of going Super Saiyan!" Lexi said.

"Well she's still at school, so she has no reason to be raising her energy level like that!" Gohan said with a slight scowl. "Unless that annoying bug is crawling all over Chase." Bulla replied. "You'd better not be talking about that brunette hussy, that's always bothering Pan." Videl snarled. She almost tore her hair out when Bulla nodded in confirmation. "Where talking about that Grace girl, right?" Lexi asked sweat dropping at the name calling.

"Who's this Grace kid?" Lexus asked. "Some snobby bitch in Pan's class." Trunks grunted. "I guess you've met her then." Lexi asked. "Yeah, I'm actually quite surprised Pan hasn't knocked her out yet." Trunks replied.

"Well that might change if she doesn't stay away from my brother. If theirs one thing you don't do and its messing with a Saiyan's mate." Note said.

…

Pan growled angrily as she and Crystal made there way to the canteen for lunch time. "I take it Chase is your boyfriend, then." Crystal asked with an amused smirk on her face. Pan nodded. "Bulla's right. That creep is an annoying bug!" Pan snarled. Crystal laughing at that. "Is that why Grace doesn't like Capsule Crop anymore? Heh, I didn't know she was that bad!" Crystal replied.

Pan groaned. "Let just get something to eat. I'm starving!" Pan replied as she and Crystal walked into the canteen. Pan suddenly felt a chill go up her spine and turned around to see Gary walking up to her with a smirking Grace behind him along with her friends.

"Hey Pan, where have you been?" Gray asked putting an arm around her. Pan pushed Gary's arm off her. "And why would you want to know?" Pan asked annoyed. "Come on babe. Is that any way to treat your soon to be boyfriend?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Pan growled angrily. "In you're dreams Gary! Besides I have a boyfriend and it's defiantly not you!" Pen yelled. Gary and Grace looked at Pan with wide eyes. "W-What?" Gary exclaimed, looking like he was about to cry. Grace started chuckling until it became full blown laughter making Pan and Crystal sweatdrop and catching everyone's attention. "Geez, what's so funny about that?" Crystal whispered. "You have a boyfriend! Yeah right. You're nothing but a loser. Why would anyone want to go out with you?" She said with a smug smirk on her face, not realising the black haired boy making his way behind Pan with an irritated glare fixed on Grace and Gary.

"You're not the only one in this school who can have a boyfriend you know!" Pan growled. "You tell her, Pan!" Crystal cheered. "Yes I am because unlike you people actually like me! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to ask Chase out on a date." Grace replied, stepping past Pan.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall, Pan holding her by her neck with a dangerous expression on her face. "Stay away from Chase." she snarled, her grip tightening around Grace's neck.

An arm suddenly wrapped around her waist comfortingly, making her grip loosen a little bit. "Let her go, babe." Chase whispered in Pan's ear making her drop Grace to the floor.

Grace stared at Pan and Chase with wide eyes as Pan glared down at her. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me this guy is your boyfriend?!" Gary exclaimed glaring at Chase. "Yeah I am. You gotta a problem with that?!" Chase asked threateningly. Grace got up on shaky knees glaring at Pan.

"How… How did you of all people catch a guy like… him?!" she asked pointing a shaky finger at Pan and Chase. Instead of replying Pan grabbed Chase and Crystal and walked off angering Grace to no end. "HEY! DON'T JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! GET BACK HERE PAN SON!" Grace screamed while stamping her foot.

…

"Where the hell did that little brat run off too?" Yukria asked her husband. "She went to the abandon Laboratory." Her husband said with his eyes closed. "You mean the Red Ribbon Army laboratory? You don't think… That she's gonna awaken "them" do you?" She asked with a shock look on her face.

The black haired Saiyan opened his eyes and smirked. "I'm one hundred percent certain that is what she's done." He replied chuckling darkly.

* * *

**Athour's note: Just a little word of warning. This story might end up being shorter then the others depending on what I put in it. Just thought you should all know! Don't forget to review!**

**Opening Theme: Hero by Flow  
Ending Theme: Hero by Flow (Instrumental)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taya

"Pan should be here by now. I wonder what's taking her so long." A dark skinned man with a black mohawk said. "Who knows Uub? Maybe she has a detention." Bulla replied who was lying on top of him, both completely oblivious to Vegeta's death glare.

Lexi sighed. "What's wrong?" Lexus asked her. "I have this bad feeling. I'm worried about Pan." She replied. "Don't worry about it. Pan's a tough girl. I'm sure if anything went wrong she and Chase could handle it!" Trunks said while hugging her from behind.

"I hope your right. And what's with the hugging." She asked sweat dropping with a little blush on her face. "What? Can't I hug my girlfriend?" Trunks asked with a cheeky smile on his face. "Aww, come on babe. It's gonna be hard to keep his hands off ya when your wearing that sexy bikini." An old voice said from behind.

Angry tick marks appeared on the girls faces when they saw Master Roshi standing by the door with a perverted smile on his face and blood coming from his nose. A tanned old man with an afro was standing next to him a little intimidated by the girls angered glares.

"All right, Which idiot invited the pervert and the fake?!" Note growled. "Hey I'm not a fake!" the man with the afro cried, but immediately shut up when Note snarled at him. "I don't mind Hercule being here, but you need to get lost!" Chi- Chi roared. "Aw, come on Chi-Chi! Can't I have a little fun for once?" Roshi whined. Chi-Chi glared at him a little more before huffing and turning away from him.

"Fine, you can stay. But if you touch any of these ladies, I'll get Vegeta on you!" Bulma told him, pointing at her Saiyan Prince. Vegeta sent a mischievous smirk Roshi's way making him gulp in fear. "I'll behave! I promise!" Roshi said, shivering in fear.

"Well, Now that's out of the way, Can we please continue with the party?" Bulla asked. They all agreed, and went on without a care in the world not aware of the looming danger coming there way.

…

Pan sighed as she walked down the corridors of the school. School had just finished and now Pan was making her way towards Ms. Yoshi's classroom for her detention. **"I can't believe I got a detention! Now I'll miss that beach party for sure!" **Pan thought, while making her towards the class room.

She opened the door to see Ms Yoshi inside along with Crystal. "Crystal, What are doing here?" Pan asked. Crystal just chuckled sheepishly. "Pan, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. And to answer your question Crystal punched Grace in P.E earlier." Ms Yoshi replied while not turning away from her book.

"She totally deserved it though." Crystal grumbled. "One more comment like that and you'll be with me a lot more then you think" Ms. Yoshi told her making Crystal grumble in annoyance.

Pan shook her head at Crystal and sat next to her. "And Pan I heard you threaten and manhandled Grace at lunch time" Ms. Yoshi said staring at her. "I'm surprised she didn't punch her through the wall." Crystal replied causing Ms. Yoshi to give her a warning look. "Pan, I know Grace can be a little annoying but please restrain from pinning her up against a wall." Ms. Yoshi told her.

"Wait. How did you know I pinned her up against a wall?" Pan asked. Before Ms. Yoshi could answer her phone rang. "I have to take this. You can talk to each other but no messing around, got it?" Ms. Yoshi told them with narrowed eyes.

The girls just nodded as the teacher lefted the classroom. A few moments later the door opened again but thinking that it was the teacher the two girls didn't look back. "Is your name Pan by any chance." A cold smooth voice said. Pan looked up to see a busty teenage girl around her age with red eyes and black long spiky hair. She wore a long gold- trimmed black leather jacket that was zipped up half way showing a little bit of cleavage. She wore denim shorts and knee high boots.

"Yeah that's me." Pan replied, slightly suspicious. The girl smirked evilly making Pan even more on edge. "Pan, this girl is creeping me out." whispered Crystal. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. How was planet Vegeta?" The girl asked, smirking when Pan's eyes went wide with shock.

"Pan, what's she talking about? What's planet Vegeta?" Crystal asked nervously. "H… How do you… know about that?" Pan asked her, shocked. Crystal's eyes widened at Pan's state of shock. **"I've never seen Pan like this." **She thought to herself.

The girl smiled. "I know a lot of things about you, infant!" The girl spat out with a sick grin on her face. Pan stood up and glared at the girl with angry wide eyes with their faces inches away from each other as they both let out powerful and dangerous waves of invisible energy that made Crystal's skin crawl.

"**Wha… What's going on? What's this feeling I'm having? It's terrifying!" **Crystal thought while staring at the two girls with scared wide eyes. "Who are you? And why can't I sense your energy?!" Pan asked. The girl smirked and adjusted her jacket so Pan could see the logo on the side of her shorts.

The logo looked like a red ribbon with the letter R on each side of it. **"The Red Ribbon Army?!" **Pan thought. She looked up at the girl with horrified wide eyes. "You're a…!" Pan trailed off as a huge evil smirk made its way to the girl's face. Pan grabbed Crystal and back flipped in the air as two red ki balls whizzed passed their heads.

The girl smirked at Pan and Crystal. "Pan! What the heck is going on here?!" Crystal screamed when she saw a huge hole in the wall behind her. Pan didn't answer and glared at the girl in front of her. "Thats right, infant. My name is Taya and I am an android!" Taya proclaimed making Pan growl in anger and Crystal stare at her with big wide eyes. "An… Android!" Crystal exclaimed shaking in shock and fear.

…

Ms. Yoshi was walking down the corridor when Crystal ran out of the classroom with scared wide eyes "MS! WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE, NOW!" she shouted. "Crystal, I didn't tell you to…!" She was cut off when her classroom exploded. The force of the explosion sent both of them flying off their feet. Taya walked out with a cruel smile on her face.

"I'm not too fond of humans. In fact you absolutely infuriate me! Your fragile bodies and simple minded brains pisses me off!" Taya said with a sadistic smirk on her face. Two ki balls appeared in her hands as she looked at the two frightened girls with a crazed expression on her face.

"Enjoy your last breathes! Because I'm gonna give you a one way ticket to HELL!" She laughed. Pan suddenly burst through the wall beside her and kick her away from the other two. "Pan…" Ms. Yoshi trailed off when she saw how Pan's bangs covered the face.

"You have no right to say that about humans. Yeah, there weak and fragile and can get scared easily, but that doesn't give you the right to look down on them. Don't underestimate this planet and the people that live on it!" Pan growled, lifting her head up to show angered black eyes while Taya listened to her with curiosity.

"I'm sure that before Dr. Gero turned you into an android you were also a human so you have no right to say what you said!" Pan shouted. **"That girl is an Android!" **Ms. Yoshi thought staring at the red eyed girl in shock. Taya stared at Pan with a raised eyebrow before bursting into fits of laughter.

"What so funny!" Pan asked angrily. "You actually think I was a human before I was an Android? Ugh, the very thought of it makes me sick!" She replied, making Crystal and Ms. Yoshi angry. "Watch it you metal freak!" Crystal growled but Taya just laughed at her.

"You mean to tell me you remember your previous life?" Pan asked. "Yes. And I can prove it to you." Taya said with a smirk. Pan saw something move from under Taya's jacket making her go into a fighting stance. A brown furry tail appeared from under Taya's jacket causing Pan's eyes to widen in horror and making her shake with emotion.

"Is that a tail I see?" Ms. Yoshi whispered to Crystal who was just as shocked as she was. "You were a… I… I don't understand! How did he… HOW DID DR. GERO GET A HOLD OF YOU!" Pan stuttered, trying to make sense of it. Taya smirked at Pan. "Your open." Taya whispered. Before Pan could react she was kneed in the stomach making her fall to her knees gasping for air.

Taya kicked Pan in the face sending her flying onto her back and making her nose bleed. Taya jumped into the air and smashed her feet into Pan's stomach, making her scream in pain and the ground crack beneath them. Taya leaned down so she was staring in to Pan's eyes. "That's right. I was a Saiyan before I became an Android. In fact I still have Saiyan blood inside of me so in a way that would make me a Saiyan Android." Taya told her while placing her hand on Pan's face.

"It's a pity you ran into me. If it was one of my other comrades, you probably might have survived." Taya said with a chuckle. **"There are more of these freaks! Oh no… The beach party!"** Pan thought while glaring angrily at Taya. "It seems you know where they went!" Taya said as her hand that was on Pan's face lit up as a ki ball appeared between her hand and Pan's face and exploded sending Crystal and Ms. Yoshi flying, while the blast sent Pan crashing through multiple floors.

Taya grabbed Crystal and jumped down after her just as Pan got onto her knees. Taya kicked Pan in the gut sending flying into a wall. "Is this all you've got? Fight for real. Because if you don't I'll squeeze the life out of your friend here!" Taya said with a displeased scowl on her face while strangling Crystal with an iron grip causing her to scream in pain.

Pan chuckled and stared at Taya with fire her eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" Pan asked. Taya grinned. "Show me what you've got, Infant." She said making Pan grin in return.

Pan's hair rose up and formed into spiky hair as her eyes turned an emerald green colour. A burst of golden ki surrounded Pan as her spiky hair turned a golden colour. "Now this is more like it! Who knew a weak little infant like you could become a Super Saiyan." Taya exclaimed staring at Pan with bloodlust while throwing Crystal aside. Crystal got up on shaky legs with her hand around her now briused neck, staring at Pan in awe. "A golden fighter? Pan, your one of them?" she whispered.

"Here I come. Don't forget you asked for this! So don't cry when I kick your metal behind!" Pan roared charging towards Taya. "I wouldn't dream of it!" Taya shouted charging at her.

(Crawl by Breaking Benjamin now playing...)

The two met in the middle hitting each other with hard punches and kicks while Crystal watched in shock and awe. Ms. Yoshi appeared behind Crystal and tapped her on he shoulder making her jump up in fright. "Don't scare me like that!" Crystal growled but the teacher ignored her. "Who's the blonde haired girl? And where did Pan go?" Ms. Yoshi asked. "Pan is the blonde haired girl Miss. It's like she… transformed!" Crystal explained. Ms. Yoshi scoffed, not believing a word Crystal said until she took a closer look at Pan causing her to stare at Pan with her mouth agape.

Pan gave Taya an upper cut in the face making her head whip back and then side kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards and slide across the ground. Taya rocketed towards her and throw fast punches and kicks at forcing Pan back while blocking the attacks.

Pan then disappeared and reappeared behind Taya powering up a Kamehameha Blast. She fired it just as Taya turned around sending her flying through the school creating loads of destruction and shocking Ms. Yoshi and Crystal. When the smoke cleared Taya was seen kneeling on all fours with multiple stretches on her body with her Jacket ripped at the bottom and the right side of her jacket sleeve was gone.

Ms. Yoshi and Crystal was shown staring at the two with dumbfounded expressions on there faces. "There monsters! There gonna kill us all!" Ms. Yoshi screamed. "Pan! You're the coolest friend ever!" Crystal exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Pan smiled at Crystal before glaring back at Taya when she heard her laughing. "I underestimated you, little Infant! I guess it's time I stopped holding back." Taya replied opening her eyes to reveal emerald green eyes. "No way." Pan gasped stepping back in shock.

Taya began yelling charging her ki to the max cause the building to shake and cracks appeared on the ground and on the walls. Windows shattered and lockers were crushed by the massive force of ki Taya was releasing. Fierce winds crashed against Pan and the two girls as a golden ki ignited around Taya forcing Pan to cover her face and making her slide back a little bit.

Taya's yells got even louder as she was enveloped in a golden light that filled the entire corridor. When the yells died down and light slowly disappeared Pan looked at Taya, her eyes widening when she saw Taya in her Super Saiyan form. "You two get out of here. It's about to get serious." Pan told the too behind her. Ms. Yoshi wasted no time in running off but before Crystal left she turned back to Pan. "I won't tell anyone about this Pan, You have my word." She said before leaving the building.

"**Thanks Crystal. You're a great friend."** Pan thought while glaring at Taya who scoffed at her. "Are we gonna fight or is there anyone else you want to help escape. Not that it matters. This whole planet will be a pile of nothingness when I'm done with it." Taya snarled.

Pan growled and charged at her with a war cry punching and kicking at Taya who made no attempt to dodge it. Pan stopped her assault when she realised something was wrong and jumped away from her. Taya smiled at Pan and cracked her neck. "Was that suppose to hurt? I didn't even feel them." Taya said making Pan stare at her in shock.

Tay lunged at Pan and punched her in the face sending her crashing through walls and classrooms until she flew through a bunch of tables in the canteen stopping her travels. Pan struggled to get up as Taya slowly made her way towards her, her red eyes seemingly glowing in the shadows. Blood dripped from her forehead as she tried to get up only to fall back down panting heavily.

"**She… She can't be that strong. She took me out in one hit." **Pan thought while coughing up blood. "Is this the strength of the mighty Pan? I'm disappointed. Oh well, It's time for you to die anyway." Taya said with her eyes still glowing in the shadows.

To Pan's horror Taya's right arm turned into a huge sharp black lance. Taya pulled the lance back and prepared to stab Pan with it but Pan put two fingers to her head and used Instant Transmission to disappear and reappear behind Taya with two gold ki balls in her hand. "These will finish you, Dragon's Rage!" Pan yelled thrusting her hands forward and putting the two blasts together blasting Taya at point blank range and destroying the canteen.

When the smoke cleared Pan was shocked to find Taya still standing and unscathed with only her jacket destroyed, revealing a plain black white trimmed Kimono shirt with no sleeves and her arm back to normal. **"No… Not even my Dragon Rage attack took her out!" **Pan thought in shock.

Taya rocketed towards Pan inbedding the earth she once stood at and kneed Pan in the stomach then she grabbed her face and smash her into the floor causing it to crack from the force. Taya then kicked Pan away sending her flying through a wall. "I'm bored of you and this building." Taya said, floating up into the air until she was above the school. She held out her hand and a red blast appeared in front of her as she smiled at Pan. Pan who was now out of her Super Saiyan form only had enough strength to glare up at Taya.

"**Grandpa Goku. You need to warn the others." **Pan told him. It took a while for Goku to respond. **"O-ok." **He said his voice confirming his worry for Pan. "Bloody Mary!" Taya shouted throwing the blast at Pan.

…

Chase looked on in shock as he and many other teachers and children looked on as explosions erupted from the school. The Fire Brigade was called in a while ago but they have yet to arrive. "What the hell is taking the Fire Fighters so long?!" Grace growled. "I don't know but Pan, Ms. Yoshi and Crystal are still in there. I'm starting to get worried." Gary said making Grace scoff. Chase was worried too. He felt Pan's energy level raise earlier which means she was in some knid of fight. Just then Crystal and Ms. Yoshi ran out with Crystal running straight for Chase.

"Where's Pan?" Chase asked. "Fighting." Crystal answered breathing heavily. "Oh right… Wait WHAT!" Chase exclaimed when he realised what she just said. Crystal smiled at him. "When were you gonna tell me your girlfriend and my greatest friend was one of those golden fighters my mum told me about?" She asked. Chase stared at her in shock before getting serious again. "We'll talk about this later. Right now I want to know who she's fighting. Because I can't sense anything!" Chase said with slight frustration. "So your one of them too huh. She's fighting an Android." Crystal told him. "An Android!" Chase exclaimed but quickly shut up when Crystal glared at him.

Before she could say anything else the entire school was engulfed in a fiery explosion making everyone's eyes widen in horror. "PAN!" Chase and Crystal shouted in despair and horror.

Don't forget to review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fall of a Prince

"**Vegeta, can you hear me?"**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, KAKAROT! WHY CAN'T WE SENSE PAN?!" Vegeta roared his worry showing through his anger. **"Geez! There's no need to shout." **Goku complained. "I HAVE EVERY REASON TO SHOUT!" Vegeta yelled, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "Calm down Vegeta. If anyone has a reason to shout its Gohan and Videl, but they are calm because they know it won't change what happened." Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"Would you all stop talking like Pan's dead!? It's annoying! We all know she won't just die like that! It's not in her nature!" Lexi said firmly with Note nodding in agreement. "That bitch is one tough S.O.B. She's too stubborn to die." Note said. "There right guys. We can't give up on her like this. Goku, can you tell us what happened." Bulla asked him.

"**Well, the school has been completely destroyed. Luckily everyone was already outside when it was blown to bits." **Goku told them. "That doesn't sound good. Why did Pan stay in the school?" Lexus asked. **"She was fighting the cause of this entire mess." **Goku said. "That's impossible. I didn't sense anything suspicious near the school. Stop lying Kakarot!" Vegeta growled.

"**Vegeta think. Of all the enemies we've faced, which one has no energy signature at all?" **Goku asked him. "I DON'T KNOW!" Vegeta shouted making Goku sigh. "Didn't you guys say that the Androids have no energy signature at all?" Bulma questioned.

Everyone turned around and stayed at her in shock. "What?" she asked before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh crap! Androids! Androids attacked Pan!" Bulma shrieked. "Just great. Dr. Gero's gone and done it again!" Vegeta growled. "I bet there on there way here." Gohan said with a serious look on his face. **"Yeah. And it gets worse." **Goku said. "What could be worse then a bunch of killer robots out for our blood?!" Note asked in an irritated tone.

"**There Saiyans. They call themselves the Saiyan Androids. It seems Dr. Gero forget to erase their memories and get rid of their Saiyan blood. Unless he did that on purpose." **Goku said.

"Hold on a second. Are you saying that these monsters… are SAIYANS?!" Marron exclaimed. **"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. You guys better get ready for a fight." **Goku said. "I…I think I'm gonna go home now." Hercule said quietly sneaking away unnoticed. "ARGGGH!" Note screamed in frustration while pulling on her black hair. "First Frieza and his psycho daughter now this! How many more nut jobs are we gonna have to deal with!" She yelled causing Lexi to look at her strangely.

"Geez, calm down. At least it's not boring." She replied. "No one was asking you!" Note yelled making Lexi sweatdrop. Suddenly Hercule ran back in with pure fear on his face and hide behind Note making her look back at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "What's got your panties in a twist? And why the hell are you hiding behind me?!" Note growled. "I…I think there here guys!" Hercule squeaked while shivering in fear. The fighter in the room stood up and walked and walked outside with Bulma, Marron, Videl and Chi-Chi following them while Roshi and Hercule staying behind because they were too scared to go outside.

When they eventually got outside they saw a red eyed women staring back at them with a serious expression on her face. She had short black spiky hair with her bands covering her right eye. She wore a black leather cloak with a black tank top under it and black pants which was tucked into black heeled boots with a brown tail wiggling freely behind her. "So, you finally decided to stop hiding." She said in a serious and cold tone.

Lexus and Note stared at the girl in shock. "What the heck! Saryvia! You're supposed to be dead!" Note growled in shock. "Silly Note. You're mistaking us for someone else." A female childish voice said behind them. They all turned around to see a pre teenage girl with black spiky hair tied up in a bubble. She wore a black collared dress and wore black boots and also had a brown tail. She had an innocent smile on her face but the cold red eyes indicated that she was far from innocent. "Kara!" Lexi gasped.

"Long time no see Vegeta!" A gruff voice said from beside them. The turned to see a buff black haired male Saiyan around Vegeta's age with his chest exposed wearing black trousers and traditional Saiyan boots with his tail wrapped around his stomach. "B-Bruce!" Vegeta exclaimed.

A rich but cold chuckle came from behind them. They turned around to say a white haired teenage girl (a little older than Pan and Bulla) walking towards them from behind the house holding a bleeding Master Roshi from the back of his shirt. She also had red eyes and wore a white collared black opened up jacket with a black crop top underneath. She wore a short black skirt and plain black knee length stockings along with black boots and her tail was wrapped around her stomach.

"Ikchiya!" Lexus cried in shock. "Your reactions are priceless." Ikchiya said chuckling while throwing the old pervert towards them causing Uub to catch him. "What the hell is going on here?! You all died of natural causes! You shouldn't be here!" Lexi shouted. "Idiot. We aren't from this universe!" Bruce told him making them look at them in shock. "W-what?!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Well if that's the case, why don't you go and bother someone in your own universe! Don't involve this universe!" Bulla yelled. Ikchiya frowned at this. "Who do you think your raising your voice at you little brat!" she said causing Bulla to snarl at her as she snarled at her in return.

"Who sent you here?" Lexus asked. "Why don't you take a wild guess Lexus?" A cold voice said from above. The looked up to see Taya standing on the roof of the building. "Taya!" Lexus and Lexi exclaimed. Note and Vegeta were equally shocked. "Ok I'm at a loss here. Who are these guys?" Trunks asked. "There Saiyans that died of natural causes long ago." Vegeta replied. "I only know them because I was friends with most of them while I was stuck in hell." Note replied.

"Kara came along with mother and me to Planet Declia but she died of the same virus Goku would have died from. And I knew Taya before I left Planet Vegeta" Lexi explained. "Since they are from a different universe, they can't be the same people you guys know." Gohan said. "Bingo. We live in a universe where there's no such thing as heroes." Kara said gleefully. "People that tried to be a hero were instantly blasted to bits, ahahaha!" Ikchiya laughed darkly causing the heroes to widen their eyes in horror. "We were sent here to eradicate a certain bunch of annoying pests in this universe." Saryvia said.

"I think there talking about you guys… eh! When did you guys change?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed when she saw the Z-Fighters in their fighting clothes with Bulla wearing a navy blue undershirt and blue pants along with her fathers Saiyan boots With a red headband in her hair. "We won't go down so easily!" Bulla proclaimed.

Taya laughed at this. "Really now? I'd be disappointed with you go down like that black haired half wit!" she said laughing. "So it was you, was it? You're the one who attacked Pan!" Gohan growled glaring at the girl. "What? You got a problem with that big boy?" Taya replied with a crazed look in her eye.

Gohan turned Super Saiyan and charged at Taya but was intercepted by Bruce who punched him away from her. "I didn't know these guys could go Super Saiyan! This is gonna be fun!" Bruce proclaimed as a golden aura ignited from him. The heroes eyes widened as they witness the androids expect from Taya transform into Super Saiyans.

"Crab! This doesn't look good!" Note replied turning Super Saiyan along with the other Saiyans. Gohan glared angrily at Bruce as he stood. "You wanna play huh?" Gohan asked angrily. He cupped his hands to the side and prepared for a Kamehameha wave. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" He shouted firing the blast at Bruce who just knocked into the air. "No way!" Gohan cried before dodging a kick from Bruce that came close to taking his head off.

Meanwhile Saryvia and Lexus engaged in close combat with their fists clashing against each other. Saryvia dodged a punch to the face and caught Lexus's other hand before kneeing her in the stomach and grabed Lexus's arm attempting to slam her into the ground. At the last moment Lexus spun around and ended up slamming Saryvia into the ground instead. "Even if you're from a different universe, I can still kick your ass!" Lexus said with a smirk.

Something slimy wrapped around Lexus ankle catching her attention. To her horror she saw it was a tentacle that was coming from Saryia's back. "What the…!" Lexus was cut off when a tentacle wrapped around her neck and threw her in to the Capsule Corp building making a huge hole. Lexus stared at Saryvia while rubbing her neck as she walked towards her with a small smirk on her face. **"What did that old bastard do to you guys?" **Lexus thought to herself.

Lexi parried a kick from Kara but ended up sliding back because of it. **"Damn. This version of Kara is really strong!" **Lexi thought. Kara charged at Lexi and head butted her in the head and then kicked her in the face sending her sliding back. She was about to charged back at her when Trunks came in with his sword and slashed at Kara making her jump back. "That's a nice sword you have there. I bet I can speed past it." She said with huge grin on her face.

Trunks smiled back at her. "I bet you can't!" Trunks challenged. In the next second Trunks was sent flying past Lexi and crashing into the water. Lexi's eyes widen in shock as she stared at Kara. **"I didn't even see her move!" **She thought in shock.

Bulla and Note punched and kicked at Ikchiya while she blocked them. Ikchiya elbowed Bulla in the face and kneed Note in the stomach and punched her away. She charged up a blast preparing to blast Note when Bulla charged in and kicked her in the head making the blast go above Note who charged in with a purple blast in her hand and fired it at point blank range making Ikchiya slide across the ground.

Ikchiya grinned crazily at the two Saiyans as she got up. "I felt that one. Looks like I should fight seriously." She said. The nails on her fingers grew to sharp claws shocking Note and Bulla. "I don't remember you doing that?!" Note replied. Ikchiya laughed as she charged at them swiping and clawing at them as they dodged her wild attacks, desperate not to get cut to pieces. Uub came in and kicked Ikchiya away from them making Bulla sigh in relief. "Thanks Uub" she said. "No problem, Babe." Uub said while glaring at the android that had a murderous expression on her face. "That was your biggest mistake, little man!" she growled.

Taya watched as the androids quickly gained the upper hand on earth's heroes when she sensed something behind her. She moved swiftly to the right making eye contact with Vegeta's angry eyes as he flew past. Vegeta went to kick her in the head but she blocked it by raising her arm up and then pushed him away. "You think you can take me, Your Majesty?" Taya said in a condescending tone with smirk plastered on her face.

"You're nothing but a little runt!" Vegeta growled, throwing a fast combination of punches that she blocked. Taya caught both Vegeta's fist and kneed him in the stomach before throwing him far away. Vegeta managed to regain control of himself, only to get kicked in the face sending him crashing into the ground.

Taya landed in front of him and held her hands out as she charged up a blast as Vegeta struggled to his hands and knees. "So long, Vegeta." She said while laughing. Vegeta saw this as an opening and drove his foot into Taya's stomach catching her off guard. A purple orb formed around Vegeta as he cupped his hand to his side. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted, blasting Taya at point blank range with his Galick Gun attack and creating a trail of explosions and smoke. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was shocked to see Taya still standing with an arm held out. **"She blocked my Galick Gun with one arm!" **Vegeta thought in shock.

"You seem surprised. Did you actually think that would do anything to me?" Taya replied making Vegeta growl in frustration. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?" Vegeta asked angrily. Taya raised an eyebrow at Vegeta's request. "And why should we do that?" she asked.

"If I'm going to kick your sorry ass I'll have to go all out. And I can't do that with all these buildings in the way!" Vegeta replied with a smirk. Taya scoffed.

"I know what your trying to do. You want to move to a deserted place so no one here gets hurt. What happened to you Vegeta? You used to be a ruthless Saiyan and didn't care about anyone's wellbeing or feelings. That is until you came here and had little insects with one of these filthy humans!" She replied with an air of disgust in her voice, making Vegeta angry.

"Let's just move to an open space so I can tear you to pieces!" Vegeta growled lowly. "Sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" She asked with a hand on her mouth to hide her sniggers. Vegeta growled and flew off towards the islands with Taya following close behind.

They landed on one of the islands with earth's heroes landing on a beach on one of the bigger islands. The rest of the androids floated in the air. In the far distance was Shinigami who was watching the whole battle with a cocky grin on her face. "Why don't you guys rest for a while? I'll handle this one." Taya replied with a cocky smile on her face. "Aw, come on, Taya. I wanted to fight Vegeta!" Bruce whined.

"Don't worry. If I get bored you can finish him off." She replied before looking back at Vegeta. "Just so you know, I was holding back earlier." She said, shocking Vegeta. Taya suddenly charged at Vegeta and kneed him in the face sending him flying into a wall.

She kneed Vegeta in the stomach making him go through the wall and out the other side. "Damn. She's crazy strong. Did Pan really fight this monster?" Trunks said as he watched his father get a beating by Taya. "She's just as powerful as the other Androids. It's seems Dr. Gero spent more time on Taya then he did with the others." Gohan said.

Vegeta cried out in pain as Taya kicked him to the ground. "Had enough yet? Or do you want me to punish you some more?" she asked with a huge smirk on her face. Vegeta slowly got to his feet as electricity cackled around him making Taya raise an eyebrow in curiosity. A yellow aura ignited around his person as he faced Taya with his golden hair getting spikier and pointed.

"So, the rumours are true huh? There really are more levels of Super Saiyan. But that still won't be enough to beat me." Taya said. "Well, we'll will just have to see about that, won't we?" Vegeta replied. Vegeta charged at Taya and punched her in the jaw spending her flying back shocking the other androids. Taya got up with an annoyed glare on her face as Vegeta smirked at her.

"You'd better whip that smirk off your face! That will be the last time you ever land hit on me, understand?!" she snarled. Vegeta huffed making her angrier. Taya rocketed towards him and went to punch him in the face, but he ducked and punched her in the stomach before kicking her into the air.

Vegeta followed her and bombarded her with a range of fast punches before kneeing her in the stomach. He raised his arms and clasped his hands together looking to smash them on top of Taya's head, but she caught it with both her hand and kneed him in the chin making his head snap back.

Taya then grabbed his head and drove her knee into his face a couple times, breaking his nose before letting go. Taya held Vegeta by his hair and growled angrily in his face and cocked her hand back as it changed into a lance making Vegeta's and the rest of the heroes eyes widen in horror.

She was about to impale him when she was punched in the face making her lose her grip on Vegeta. She turned and glared at Bulla who was floating protectively in front of Vegeta. "Bulla, What are you doing! I can handle my own battles!" Vegeta growled. "If I didn't do anything she would have killed you right there and then! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Bulla snapped without turning to face her father and causing Vegeta to stare at her in shock.

Taya's chuckling caught both their attention making them glare at her. "Aw, that's so sweet. Vegeta's little daughter has come to save him. That's nice and all but I think you should be more aware of your surroundings little princess" She told Bulla making her eyes widen.

Bulla turned and blocked an incoming blast that pushed her back. When the blast died down Saryvia appeared in front of Bulla and smashed her head into the floor and kicked her into a wall. Two tentacles grew from Saryvia's back and formed a yellow blast in front of her. "Two Layer Oblivion Wave!" she said sending the fairly big blast hurdling towards Bulla.

The blast collided with Bulla creating a huge explosion. "BULLA!" Bulma cried attempting to run towards her but was stopped by Lexus. "Don't worry. I don't think that killed her." She replied.

The smoke cleared to show Bulla on her hands and knees with her clothes ripped and blood dripping from her arm and face. "Next time you interrupt Taya's battle I'll kill you." Saryvia replied in a monotone voice making Bulla glare angrily at her.

"Well now that that's out of the way…" Taya said turning to face Vegeta. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw Vegeta preparing a full powered Final Flash. "Have a nice life in hell, Final Flash!" Vegeta cried firing his ultimate attack at Taya. The blast hit Taya creating a massive explosion. "T-Taya!" Kara stuttered in shock. Bulla smiled at her father and laughed. "He did it!" She exclaimed.

Vegeta smiled at her and was about to say something when his eyes widened and blood suddenly dripped from his mouth. To Bulla and the rest of the heroes horror, a black lance burst through his chest making Vegeta look down at it in shock. "H…How?" he asked himself.

"Oh my. You weren't expecting that to happen, were you?" Taya asked as the smoke cleared to show her completely unscathed by the Final Flash. "VEGETA!" Bulma cried out as Trunks and the rest of the Z-fighters looked on ih horror. "Long life the prince." Taya chuckled in a joking way before throwing Vegeta to the ground. Bulla's widen tear filled eyes followed Vegeta until he crashed to the ground. In a rush she sprinted to him and kneeled by his side. "Dad. Are you ok!?" she asked as she turned him over. "Damn… She got me." Vegeta said quietly as he coughed up blood.

"Don't talk! Just hold on! I…I'll take you to Dende! He'll fix you up!" Bulla cried. "Bulla… I…I always loved you. You know that right?" Vegeta asked her. Bulla closed her eyes in an attempt not shed more tears. "W-what are you talking about?! Of course I know that! Stop talking like you're gonna die!" Bulla shouted with her voice cracking.

Vegeta smiled at her. "Look after your mom…" he said closing his eyes. "Dad? Dad, wake up! DAD!" Bulla shouted shaking his shoulders, but no matter how hard she tried Bulla had to face the harsh reality of this situation.

Vegeta was dead.

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys! P.S; I don't hate Vegeta so please don't hate on me just because I killed him off!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unbridled Warth of a Saiyan Princess

**Some where in America:**

Akira and Goten looked up at the sky in shock and worry. "We've lost our prince." Akira whispered sorrowfully as she bowed her head. Goten put an arm around her to comfort her with a sad expression on his face.

**…**

**Planet Vegeta:**

Sera and Sharotto were talking down the hall together when Sera suddenly stopped walking. Sharotto turned back to see Sera shaking uncontrollably with tears falling down her face. "Sera! What's wrong?!" Sharotto asked in worry. "My… My son… His gone…" Sera whispered "W-What!" Sharotto gasped in shock and horror.

In the chamber King Vegeta was sitting on his throne with an intense rage filled glare on his fearsome features.

"_**I can feel your pain and anguish little one. Use it, and make them pay for what they did to my son!"**_

**…**

Bulla's eyes widen at hearing King Vegeta's words reached her as she cried on Vegeta's still figure. **"Grandpa…?" **She thought thinking that she's gone crazy. The androids laughter caught her attention making her look at them from the corner of her eye. "Long live the prince! Long live the prince!" Kara sang mockingly.

"Well he had it coming to him! I've never liked that arrogant bastard." Ikchiya replied with a smirk on her face. Taya glared down at Bulla as she stared at her father. "Tsk. To cry over such a pathetic and weak little man like him, makes me want to throw up!" she said causing Bulla to tremble with emotions. "Get that filthy piece of trash out of my sight before I lose my temper!" Taya growled harshly.

(Down With The Sickness by Disturbed now playing...)

Bulla stood up as her whole body tensed up as red hot anger rose from within her making her growl in rage. Sensing Bulla's anger thanks to there bond, Trunks took a step back staring at his younger sister's back with wide eyes. "Trunks. You look like you've seen a ghost." Lexus commented making everyone turn to look at him. "C-can't you feel that?" Trunks asked. "What are you talking about?" Note asked. "It's Bulla. Her ki is rising extremely fast!" Trunks exclaimed making the others that could sense ki stare at Bulla in shock.

The ground started to tremble and crack violently as Bulla's rage and ki rose to dangerous heights. Bulla threw her head back and screamed in outrage as electricity cackled around her and the surrounding area and a golden aura ignited around her. The ground around her crumbled as water leaked out from the cracks. Bulla energy rose even higher as a tower of water from the sea burst through the island and shot up into the sky surrounding her and concealing her from view.

Bulla's screams of anger could be heard from inside the tower of water as electricity cackled around it. Bulla's screams suddenly stopped and the water crashed back onto earth revealing Bulla with an angered wide eyed glare directed at Taya and the androids.

Her hair was even spikier and pointed with one strand of hair hanging loosely over her forehead and the headband that was in her hair had snapped during the transformation making her hair flow freely and give her a slightly wild look. Blue sparks of electricity cackled around her person and a yellow aura surrounding her as Taya glared at her while the other androids stared in awe.

Shinigami who was watching from afar snarled in annoyance. "Just great. She just had to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, didn't she?" she growled.

"Just because you transformed, doesn't mean you'll beat me. If it didn't save your father, what makes you think it will save you?" Taya asked with a sadistic smirk. Bulla's glare seems to intensify from that remark making the other Androids slightly uneasy.

Bulla made eye contact with Bruce making him flinch. In the next second Bulla disappeared and reappeared behind Bruce and thursted her fist into his back with it protruding out of his stomach. "Trash." Bulla said harshly as a ki ball appeared in her hand and blew Bruce to bits, greatly horrifying the other androids. Bulla lowered her hand as she glared heatedly at the other Androids.

"You're the trash here. Not my father!" Bulla whispered with hate. "I'll show you!" Ikchiya yelled retracting her claws and charging at Bulla and scratched her in the face. Ikchiya smirked when she saw a huge scratch mark on Bulla face but widened her eyes in horror when Bulla appeared to not even flinch from the attack.

Bulla punched Ikchiya hard in the stomach causing Ikchiya's eyes to widen in pain. Bulla grabbed Ikchiya by the face and her hand lit up in ki making Ikchiya's eyes widen in fear and squeal in fright. Bulla blasted Ikchiya completely destroying her and putting a stop to her fearful screams.

Taya growled in outrage angry that Bulla was killing of her comrades. "You little… KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!" Taya ordered. Saryvia and Kara charged at Bulla attempting to overpower her with numbers.

Bulla saw what they were trying to do and punched Saryvia in the face, grabbed her head and smashed her knee into Saryvia's face before kicking her away while blocking a kick from Kara and back fisted her in the face sending her flying. Kara jumped up and used her immense speed to charge at Bulla but she caught Kara by the neck and suspended her in the air while glaring murderously at her.

Bulla turned to face Taya and glared at her making Taya snarl fiercely at her. Bulla blasted Kara into oblivion while still staring at Taya as the smoke surrounded them. Bulla continued to glare at the angry android when multiple tentacles wrapped around her body making her look back to see Saryvia with a huge smirk on her face. "I will squeeze the life out of you!" Saryvia growled.

Golden ki flared to life and electricity pulsed around Bulla as she glared at Saryvia. The electricity from Bulla's aura travelled through Saryvia's tentacles and electrocuted her making her let go of Bulla retract her tentacles. Saryvia growled and jumped into the air.

Six tentacles appeared from Saryvia's back forming a massive blast in front of her. "Take This! Six Layer Oblivion Wave!" she shouted firing a bigger and more powerful version of her Two Layer Oblivion Wave at Bulla.

The blast hit Bulla creating a huge explosion. A huge victorious smirk made its way to Taya's face as she watched the flames of the explosion. "Gotcha! Not so tough now are you?" Saryvia said with a smile.

Bulla suddenly appeared in front of her greatly shocking her and Taya. "What!" exclaimed Saryvia as she stared at Bulla with wide eyes. "HOW DID THAT BITCH SURVIVE THAT?!" Taya yelled in outrage.

Bulla cupped her hands to the side as a purple orb surrounded her and a purple blast appeared in her hands. "Galick Bomber!" Bulla cried shouted the blast at Saryvia. Instead of hitting her the blast surrounded her and turned into a huge purple orb that encased her and grew even larger before exploding.

Bulla watched as all the smoke cleared to show no sign of Saryvia and slowly landed on the ground and faced Taya who was snarling ferociously at her with her lips pulled back to show sharp canines. "You little… You killed them! You showed no mercy… You're a monster!" Taya growled lowly.

Bulla's emotionless expression turned into red hot anger as she bared her canines at Taya. "Did you show mercy when you killed me father and laughed about it?!" she snarled.

Taya snarled at Bulla but then her eyes widened in shock as she stared at someone that landed just behind Bulla. "This can't be! How is this possible!" She cried making Bulla raise an eyebrow at her. "Well, you certainly did a number on these guys didn't ya?" a familiar voice chuckled from behind Bulla.

Bulla turned around with a look of surprise on her face when she saw Pan standing there with ripped clothes and a beaten and bleeding body but still standing. "Wow, you're looking fierce girl!" Pan said, complimenting Bulla on her Super Saiyan 2 form.

From afar Shinigami was seething in red hot anger at seeing Pan still alive. Cracks and fissures appeared in the ground around her from the amount of energy she was releasing in her temperamental fit.

"Pan! I knew you were still alive and kicking!" Bulla said with a smile on her face. Pan smirked as she walked in front of Bulla. "Why don't you take a rest. I'll take care of her!" Pan replied making Taya smirk at her. "Oh, so you want another beat down do ya?" she asked.

A vein throbbed on Bulla's forehead as she glared at Pan. "What?! No way Pan! She had the gnaw to kill my own father in front of my face and laugh about it. She's mine, YOU HEAR ME!" Bulla roared. "Geez, There's no need to be touchy about it. How about we take her together?" Pan said smirking at Bulla making her smirk back at her.

"Fine. But just this once!" Bulla said. Pan smirked transforming into her Super Saiyan 2 form angering Taya. "Why you little bitch! You held back on me!" she growled.

"If you think I'd use my full power in a school you are sadly mistaken, you walking trash can! Now get ready! We're gonna bury you 10 feet in the ground!" Pan proclaimed with a feral smirk on her face.

Taya growled lowly in anger with her body shaking in uncontrollable rage. "JUST TRY IT! I'LL DESTORY THIS UNIVERSE AND EVERONE IN IT!" She roared.

**Don't forget to review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Final Kamehameha! Pan and Bulla vs. Taya!

While Pan and Bulla were about to battle Taya, Chase landed on the island the others were on while holding Crystal in his arms. "Hey guys! Whoa, is that Bra? She's looking fierce!" He said when he saw Bulla in her Super Saiyan 2 form, gaining the others attention. Note ran up to her brother and punched him in the face. "Hey! What the hell did I do!?" Chase yelled while glaring at her. "Where the heck have you been!? You had me worried sick!" Note growled.

"Oh, so you were worried about me, were you?" Chase asked smirked at his sister. "YES! I mean NO! ARGGH! SHUT UP!" Note yelled while kicking him in the face. "Crystal! What the hell are you doing here?" Marron asked when she saw the girl. "I came to see Pan kick some android ass, of course! Aw man, this is so cool!" Crystal said enthusiastically while staring at Pan, Bulla and Taya with stars in her eyes.

"Chase why did you bring her here? It's too dangerous!" Videl asked with a worried expression on her face. "What choice did I have? She and Ms Yoshi were with Pan when that psycho android attacked the school." Chase asked. "Yep. I saw the whole thing." Crystal said making the others pale. "W-we owe you an explanation, don't we?" Marron said.

"Ya damn right ya do! But I'd rather watch this awesome fight first!" Crystal replied excitedly. "She is way too excited about this." Chase replied with the others agreeing with him.

…

(One Step Closer by Linkin Park now playing...)

Pan smirked at Taya as she glowered at her and Bulla. "I should be thanking ya. I get 6 months off school because of you." Pan said. "Like I care! YOU'LL BOTH BE DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Taya shouted charging at Pan and Bulla. "We'll see about that!" Bulla growled charging at her along with Pan. They met in the middle with Pan and Bulla both kicking and punching at Taya while she blocked them. "YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!" Taya screamed producing an invisible shockwave that sent Pan and Bulla flying.

Both of Taya's arms turned into Lances as she charged at the two Saiyans and slashed at them wildly trying to cut them to pieces. She swiped at Bulla who ducked and balanced herself on one hand and kicked Taya in the stomach making her growl in annoyance. Taya tried to stab Pan in the chest but Pan jumped over her, "Get out of the way, Bra" Pan cried as she cupped her hands to the side while floating up side down, preparing to blast Taya with a Kamehameha wave.

Bulla rolled out of the way as Pan fired a Super Kamehameha at Taya. Taya's eyes widened at the huge blast coming her way. She held her arms in an "X" formation in front of her and reformed her lances just as the blast collided into her. She managed to keep the blast at bay, put that didn't stop it from making her skid back, creating a huge trail of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Taya had an enraged expression on her face. Bulla came in with a punch but Taya caught her and punched her away, only to be kicked in the stomach by Pan which was followed up by an uppercut which left Taya suspended in the air.

Pan clasped her hands together and raised them above her as golden ki with blue electric bolts cackled around them. She smashed her powered up clasped hands on top of Taya's skull sending her crashing through the ground and into the sea. Taya turned around and blocked a kick from Bulla.

They engaged in close combat kicking and punching rapidly at one another, until Bulla and Taya punched each other in the face. Taya went to kick Bulla but she blocked it with a kick of her own creating a shockwaves that created ripples in the sea. They went to punch one another again but instead their fists collided with each other causing the sea to rise up and spilt apart to form an arena like circle around all three of them shocking there spectators.

Huge shockwaves erupted from them as Pan joined Bulla and threw hard hits at Taya with her doing the same to them, causing the earth to shake violently and uproot from the ground. Taya punched Pan in the face only to be kneed in the gut by Bulla. She retaliated by elbowing Bulla in the face and kicking her away.

Pan came in and punched Taya across the cheek and aimed a side kick to the stomach only for Taya to catch it and slam her into the ground causing it to crack. She threw Pan away and fired a blast at her creating a huge explosion that sent Pan crashing to the ground.

Bulla charged with a battle cry at Taya while digging her right foot into the ground causing it to break apart. Bulla pulled her foot trough the ground and kicked Taya hard in the face sending her rocketing into the sky.

Taya managed to stop herself from going any further. She touched her face, her red eyes widening when she realized it was cracked and bloody. Taya's rage rose full max causing the ground to shake and uproot itself. "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! BLOODY MARY!" Taya screamed firing her ultimate attack at Bulla.

Bulla stretched her arms out and brought then in front of her, cupping her hands as her ki rose to the max and her aura ignited around her person. "Final Flash!" Bulla yelled firing her father's strongest attack at Taya's blast.

The two blasts collided with each other creating huge winds that blow their spectators off their feet. Taya let out a psychotic laugh as her attack slowly started to overcome Bulla's Final Flash making her skid across the ground. "No… I… won't… lose… to you!" Bulla growled gritting her teeth.

Taya laughed with a crazed look in her eye. "That's too bad. Because I say you lose! Say hello to your father in hell for me!" Taya laughed adding more powerful to her attack, making Bulla skid back more.

Pan suddenly appeared next to Bulla and pressed her cheek to Bulla's cheek and placed one hand above Bulla's cupped ones and her other hand under them in the Kamehameha pose. "Pan, What are you doing?!" Bulla exclaimed.

"This chick is crazy! If we want to beat her, where gonna have to give it everything we've got!" Pan as her Super Saiyan 2 aura ignited from her making her and Bulla's ki merged with each other. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Pan yelled making the Kamehameha and Final Flash attack fuse together to creating one huge blast that made bits of the ground uproot and rise from the earth rapidly and completely overpowered Taya's attack.

"Wha… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Taya screamed as Pan and Bulla's combined attack rocketed towards her. "Wicked cool!" Crystal yelled as the others watched on in shock. Taya held her hands out as the blasts crashed into her. "You won't beat me!" She yelled as she began pushing the blast back at them.

"No way!" Uub gasped. "She's pushing it back!" Lexi cried with widened eyes. "This bitch is hardcore!" Note yelled. Taya chuckled as she continued to push the massive blast towards Pan and Bulla. "Say goodbye." She hissed. "I don't think so!" Bulla yelled making Taya's eyes widen.

"You are incredibly strong Taya. I don't know how I survived back at the school. But this ends now!" Pan said as Taya started losing her grip on the blast. "Final Kamehameha!" Bulla and Pan yelled putting all their power into the blast and completely overwhelming Taya. "YOU WILL PAY! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS PAN SON!" Taya yelled as she was finally destroyed by the blast.

"Finally… It's over." Pan whispered coming at of her Super Saiyan 2 form along with Bulla and fainting. "I… I did it. I avenged you… Dad." Bulla said before fainting also as the sea crashed down on them.

…

Pan woke up to see Chase leaning over her with a worried expression on his face. "Hey." Pan said smiling faintly. "Pan. You're okay!" Chase said with a relieved smile. "What happened? All I remember is defeating Taya with Bulla and blacking out." Pan said. "Of course. You wouldn't remember being swallowed up by the sea!" Chase replied. "What! Is Bulla okay?!" Pan asked, worriedly. "Calm down. She's right over there." Chase said pointing to Bulla who was hugging her now crying mother.

Pan looked around noticing that they were still on the Island. "How long have we been out?" Pan asked her boyfriend. "A few minutes. Me and Uub had to drag you two out of there." Chase replied. "Well, that doesn't seem so bad." Pan said with a toothy grin. "Ya think so?" Chase asked with a sweatdrop.

Pan turned around only to get tackled to the ground by Crystal. "Pan! That was amazing!" Crystal yelled enthusiastically. "Err… Thanks! Can you get off my now?" Pan asked sheepishly. Crystal apologised and jumped off Pan. "I just have one question." She said. "Oh yeah, what is it?" Pan asked. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Crystal yelled making the Saiyans wince from her loudness. "I knew you were gonna ask that. It's quite a long story so I suggest ya sit down for this one" Pan replied.

…

**A few minutes later:**

"So let me get this straight, YOU'RE ONE QUARTER ALIEN!" Crystal yelled staring at Pan with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "That's right." Pan said nodding. "Wow, that's pretty wild. No wonder you can fly and do all those crazy light beams! You've gotta teach me some time!" Crystal cried, making Pan chuckle nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Comical tears then fell from Crystal's face as she remembered what Pan said about Hercule. "I still can't believe Hercule is nothing but massive fake!" she whined. "Well, at least it helped keep our secret, secret!" Pan replied cheerfully. "Yeah, how long will that last." Note grumbled. Pan was about to respond to Note's comment when they heard loud sarcastic clapping from above.

They looked up to see Shinigami slowly lowering herself down towards them glaring murderously at Pan. "I don't think she's here to congratulate you, guys" Crystal replied quietly. "Get behind me Crystal. I sense a dark presence from her." Pan replied. Lexus's eyes widened at Shinigami as she landed on the ground.

"**I-it can't be! She looks almost like Yukria!" **Lexus thought in shock."Congratulation. You just managed to really piss me off!" Shinigami growled as a red spark of lightning cackled around her. "What the hell. Is that red lightning?!" Note exclaimed. "Who are you?" Pan asked glaring at the girl.

"You can call me Shinigami." She replied. Lexi growled angrily at the girl. "What kind of parent names their kid after a death god!?" Lexi snarled. Shinigami smirked evilly at Lexi. "I kinda like my name actually" she replied making Lexi growl in annoyance. "What do you want?" Lexus asked.

Shinigami's smirked widen but her eyes held a lot anger. "Just a warning. This isn't over. You haven't beaten us yet! We are the ultimate evil! You'll never stop us!" she proclaimed laughing hysterically.

"That it! I've had enough of you!" Lexi growled charging towards Shinigami. "Shut the hell up!" Lexi shouted aiming a punch at Shinigami who disappeared in a spark of red lightning. "She disappeared." Crystal said. "I don't sense her energy. She must have left the planet" Lexus said. "Damn her! You don't think she's the one who sent those androids do ya?" Lexi asked.

"That's exactly what I think. And if that's the case, we have one heck of a battle in the near future." Pan said, with a serious expression on her face.

…

**Planet Vegeta:**

Skylar was seen mediating under a waterfall in her beloved forest. Skylar sighed when she sensed a familiar presence appear in front of her in a flash of navy blue light. "You know I hate it when you do that, Lexus." She said without opening her eyes.

"It's the quickest way to travel, Skylar." Lexus replied staring up at her. "Is Bra okay?" Skylar asked. "So you've heard." Lexus said. "Of course I have. The whole planet has been in an uproar ever since they got word of what happened!" Skylar said. "Bulla and Bulma have taken the loss pretty hard. But I think they'll be ok." Lexus said. "What about the boy?" Skylar asked.

"I haven't seen him since it happened so I don't know. He probably just wants some time alone." Lexus said. "They'll be fine. The all have Saiyan royalty running through their veins, even if Bulma is a full blooded human." Skylar said.

"I hope your right." Lexus said looking down at the ground. "I have a feeling you have more to say." Skylar said making Lexus look up at her. "It was a girl who sent those Androids. She looked almost like Yukria." Lexus said. "Oh really?" Skylar replied. "I have a feeling that the androids and that girl are from the same universe." Lexus said.

"And did they say what universe they were form?" She asked. "Universe 0" Lexus said. Skylar snapped open her eyes and stared at Lexus in horror. "What!" she exclaimed. "I take it you've heard of this place. Is it something we should be worried about?" Lexus asked

"Hell yeah! Universe 0 is where that evil bastard has been hiding all these years!" Skylar growled. Lexus's eyes widen in horror as she realised who she was talking about. "Wait, You're not talking about…!"

"Yes, him! And I one hundred percent guarantee that he is the one responsible for the androids and the attack on Vegeta. Lexus, The whole universe is in danger and if we can't stop him everyone will die!" Skylar said firmly before walking off. Lexus watched her walk off and then looked up at the sky with a worried expression on her face.

"_**Harmony, Where are you? We could really use your help right now."**_

* * *

_**And done! That's the third installment finished guys! I hope you've enjoyed it, but it's far from over, trust me! Don't forget to review and you can PM me and tell me what your favorite part of the story was!**_


End file.
